Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling a print plug-in.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, techniques for performing printing by printers on networks have been discussed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-345102 describes a technique for searching for printers connected to a network and performing output to a printer in an available state in the searched printers.
However, according to the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-345102, a single printer driver searches for printers and performs output to the printer. Generally, printer models that the printer driver can correspond to are limited to printers of a single vender.